La historia de END
by aseroon
Summary: Tártaros fue vencido, natsu se va para entrenar durante un año,pero ya han pasado mas de 7 años, fairy tail es reconstruido todos están juntos pero natsu y happy son los únicos q faltan, q misterio hay tras su desaparición. soy nuevo y se q el resumen no esta bien hecho, denle una oportunadad.
1. 7 años

**NOTAS:** Este es mi primer finc, se les agradece los comentarios buenos y no tanto los malos, pero igual, espero q disfruten esta historia tanto como yo en escribirla, sin más q decir comencemos.

…

Una noche tranquila en magnolia, donde esta invitaba a un sueño profundo y descanso; fue cortado abruptamente por los gritos y el jolgorio q venia de cierto gremio. Fairy tail estaba de fiesta, x q se celebraba el séptimo cumpleaños de los mellizos Siler y Nanami fullbuster; todo el gremio felicitaba a los niños.

El maestro parado sobre la barra y calmando la bulla q provocaban sus hijos, pero algunos q hacían caso omiso fueron aplastados por su fuerza, cesado los pocos murmullos q habían, se dispuso a hablar- En esta fecha tan importante, al celebrar el cumpleaños de mis nietos y estar de nuevo con todos mis hijos es una gran alegría; ver q todos siguieron sus caminos y…- el silencio se hizo presente hasta q el maestro se puso llorar.

\- ara ara cálmese maestro- intento calmarlo miragine mientras le pasaba un pañuelo.

-Bueno este no es el momento para el llanto-hablo mientras se sonaba con el pañuelo q le ofreció miragine-Es la fiesta de Silver y Nanami- levantando su sake brindo por sus nietos-"KAMPAI"

"KAMPAI"-Grito todo el gremio, y la algarabía continuo. En el centro del gremio se encontraban 3 niños jugando, pero luego de un rato nanami y belno empezaron a discutir de improvisto. Alzack y Bisca observaban como Azuka (de 13 años) se acercaba hacia ellas para detenerlas. El problema surgió ya q en un descuido silver menciono q belno se comió el juego de cocina q tenia se hermana y ahora intentaba calmarla.

\- "neechan" ya deja de pelear, además tu nunca usab….- pero se calló al ver la cara q le mandaba su hermana- ahhh…. esto…. eeehh sigue con lo q hacías

\- vaya no me esperaba menos de ti cubo de hielo, eres tan arrogante como tu padre- se expresó belno

\- pero al menos mi padre no ha sido vetado de los restaurantes por comerse los utensilios- contraataco nanami

Esto no le agrado belno -Tetsuryūsō Kishin- la mano de belno empezó a transformarse en una lanza de metal y se dirigió corriendo hacia nanami

\- Aisu meiku Batoruakkusu- en las manos de nanami se formó un hacha de hielo y se dirigió hacia belno. Cuando sus hechizos iban a impactar una espada negra se interpuso en medio de las dos, las chicas, ellas al ver esa esa espada empezaron a girar lentamente sus cabezas hacia la dueña de esa arma

\- les dije q pararan de pelear nos es cierto belno, nanami-mostrando una aura oscura estaba azuka mirándolas fijamente

\- aye- respodieron las 2 abrazadas y titiritando de miedo

Las dos chicas empezaron a ser sermoneadas x asuka mientras su madrina la miraba con aprobación. Bisca y Alzack sonrieron al saber q habían hecho lo correcto al elegir de madrina a Erza y además q ella le enseñara la magia de Zanaito (reequipamiento).

\- Esto no te trae recuerdos gray- lo menciono una chica bajita de pelo azul y vestido mostaza

Gray no contesto solo se limitaba a ver a sus hijos, ver sus comportamientos le trajo recuerdos del pasado, pero sus reflexiones fueron cortadas x los gritos q daba su esposa

-!GRAY SAMA¡ come un poco de pastel- se le acercó corriendo mientras sostenía un plato e intentaba alimentarlo, pero fue de tenida por la mano de este.

\- Cuantas veces tengo q decirte q solo me llames gray

\- Pero !GRAY SAMA¡ solo me atrevo a llamarte por tu nombre cuando estamos en nuestra alcoba

Gray no pudo reprimir el rubor -¡BAKA! el gremio no tiene q enterarse de eso, Levi q estaba cerca de ellos no pudo reprimir su risa, aunque intento disimularlo

\- q es lo q te causa risa levichan- interrogo juvia

\- es q me acorde de la cara de todos, cuando ustedes llegaron casados y con hijos

\- tu no digas nada- hablo con ironía gray

\- a q te refieres

\- bueno q tú y gajeel no perdieron el tiempo y llegaron con una hija

levy parecía un tomate, quiso refutar pero solo logro articular pequeñas frases- este….. nosotros ya salíamos….- para suerte de ella las luces del gremio se apagaron, a excepción de las luces del escenario, en este había un hombre de traje blanco q sostenía una guitarra, levy reconoció al hombre q estaba en la tarima y quiso detenerlo pero ya era tarde

\- silver y nanami para su cumpleaños les compuse esta canción- estaba iniciando su canción, pero a gray no le agrado esto, agarrando lo q tenia a mano lo lanzo e impacto sobre gajeel

\- q hace maldito, exclamo gajeel mientras se paraba y sacudía el polvo de su traje

\- no dejare q arruines la fiesta de mis hijos con tus horribles canciones

Gajeel agarro una silla y la lanzo hacia gray pero él lo esquivo, la silla fue a dar sobre elfman, elfamn busco el responsable y en su lucha se vieron involucrados todos, de un momento a otro todo el gremio estaban peleando.

En toda esta conmoción nadie se dio cuenta q lucy salía del gremio, salió a respirar aire y recordó todo lo q paso en eso 6 años.

 **POV DE LUCY**

Esta fiesta acabo terminando como tanta otras q tenemos, aunque ya nada me sorprende de lo q pase en fairy tail. Ya han pasado 7 años desde q vencimos a tártaros, también los mismos año en q no tenemos ninguna noticia de natsu o happy.

Después de leer la nota de natsu salí a buscarlo no quería q se alejaran de mi vida, pero ya era tarde no logre encontrar a ninguno de los 2. Fui avisar al maestro, pero distraído me pidió q reuniera a todo el gremio me dijo q tenía un anuncio muy importante. Volví a insistir con la partida de natsu y happy pero no me hiso caso. Reuní a todos del gremio, pero no estaba prepara da para la noticia q anuncio el maestro.

-disolveré fairy tail- fue el anuncio del maestro mientras veía a cada uno delos integrante, algunos miembros lo tomaron en broma pero el maestro estaba serio, creí estar en una pesadilla mi felicidad estaba siendo arrebatada de mis manos, no lo podía creer. Nadie supo después adonde se fue el maestro. Después de una semanas fairy tail se disolvió, me pase días llorando no podía calmarme, pero me fui tranquilizando al saber q el regresaría dentro un año. Lo primero q hice al salir de mi depresión fue buscar trabajo, fui donde Jasón para q me aceptara como modelo y acepto, pasado un tiempo me convirtió en reportera y trabaje a su lado en el hechicero semanal. Como reportera tuve la oportunidad de saber q paso con mis amigos logre dar con la ubicación de algunos, pero de otros solo escuchaba rumores. Paso un año entero, fui a la casa de natsu con la esperanza de verlo, pero no se encontraba ahí, fui a todos los lugares q frecuentaba y por ultimo fui al gremio, al no encontrarlo me vino una desesperación, natsu nunca rompía sus promesas; devastada me fui para mi apartamento y llore toda la noche, pase días sin comer hasta q me recupere tenia q ser fuerte si natsu no regresaba tenia q ser por algo importante.

Pasaro meses yo seguía trabajando junto Jasón y fuimos invitados para los grandes juegos mágicos, al estar viendo los juegos vinieron a mi mente recuerdos q me hicieron llorar. Al finalizar me despedí de Jasón y me fui para mi departamento, allegar me fui de espalda, ya q en la puerta se encontraba el maestro makarov. Me saludo y no pude reprimir mis lágrimas, lo abrace por volverlo a ver y una vez calmada me explico q estaba haciendo ahí, le hice varias preguntas pero no me respondió, me dijo q todas mis preguntas serian respondidas pero también era necesario q las escucharan todos los del gremio. Así q me pidió de favor q reuniera a todos los del gremio.

Para la misión q me daba el maestro envié una carta a los miembros de los cuales sabia su ubicación, y al resto los busque; Primero encontré a Wendy q hacia un espectáculo con chelia en lamia scale, después de resolver un problema con un antiguo miembro de Grimoire Heart q causaba problemas en el lugar. Wendy se despidió con lágrimas y anuncio q regresaría a fairy tail, después de eso nos dirigimos al oeste ya q en esa región había un pueblo en el q no paraba de llover desde hace tiempo. Al llegar al pueblo vimos q estaba deshabitado por la lluvia, o eso creímos, ya q después de caminar un buen rato nos encontramos con 2 niños q iban para su casa, les pedimos q nos dijeran q pasaba en ese lugar, pero respondieron q no tenían tiempo ya q su madre se encontraba enferma. Dije q mi amiga utilizaba magia de sanación, la niña se mostró recelosa con mi comentario, pero su hermano intervino rápido y nos llevó a su casa. Nunca imagine q la madre esto pequeños fuera juvia, al verla en ese estado wendy se apresuró a ayudarla y luego de un par de horas juvia despertó.

Al verla bien me alegre y la abrace, ella seguía diciéndome "rival de amor" y al notar a sus hijos me vio con una cara de ganadora. Después de algunos malentendidos me explico q ella y gray vinieron aquí a entrenar juntos y de un tiempo a otro se casaron y nacieron sus hijos; le explique q hacíamos ahí y pregunte por gray, su cara se puso sombría y su hijo q se llamaba silver me conto q su padre se había ido ase 6 meses y q no sabían nada sobre él.

Deje a wendy al cuidado de juvia y fui hacia saberetho, ya q era el único lugar donde podía conseguir ayuda, al llegar al gremio me encontré con yukino y con sting. Les dije sobre mi situación y sus rostros se ensombrecieron, yukino me dijo q sabían sobre gray, él se había unido a un gremio oscuro q se formó recientemente, también me dijo q en ese momento rogué y minerva tenían la misión de destruir ese gremio. Salí corriendo hasta alcanzarlos, al llegar junto a ellos les pedí q me dejaran ir con ellos. Al llegar al lugar de reunión del gremio oscuro q se nombraba "AVATAR", me infiltre con la ayuda de virgo, pero al estar adentro me encontré con miembros del gremio, pude derrotar a 2 pero al siguiente q me enfrentaría seria gray. Le comunique la orden del maestro de reunirse pero el solo se puso a insultar al gremio y no pudiendo aguantar le di un sopapo. El miembro de avatar goumon me encarcelo y estaba listo para matarme cuando Gray intervino, me explico q estaba infiltrado para detener los planes de avatar, luego me dio una extraña lacrima por la cual escuche la voz de erza y me conto todo. Recrimine a gray x no contar nada a su familia, pero erza me dijo q fue una orden suya.

Llegamos al lugar donde se ejecutaría la ceremonia de avatar y logramos detenerlos con la ayuda de gajeel y levy, ya q ellos estaban al tanto de los planes de avatar ya q trabajaban para el consejo. Una vez reunidos en la casa de juvia, q su familia saltara sobre gray y q erza se calmara sobre la noticia de la familia de gray, le comunique las ordenes q me dio el maestro.

Al fin llegamos a magnolia con wendy, Charlie, la familia de gray; ya que erza tenia q informar a gellal, levi y gajeel tenían q dar su reporte y renunciar al concejo. Al llegar al gremio ya estaban casi todos, todos se fueron de espaldas al saber sobre juvia y gray, y yo también me sorprendí al ver llegar a levy con una niña e informarnos q era suya y de gajeel. Gray empezó a saludar a todos pero al n encontrar a natsu empezó a llamarlo. Yo le dije q no pude encontrar ninguna información de él y happy, y desconocía q había pasado con ellos. Todos se pusieron triste hasta q llego el maestro, ya era hora de conocer los hechos tras la disolución de fairy tail.

Empezó aclarándose la garganta- es agradable volver a verlos, y ver q han seguido con sus vidas. Se q tienen demasiadas preguntas pero las responderé ahora. En primer lugar disolví el gremio para poder protegerlos- todos estábamos impresionados con esta revelación pero el maestro siguió- del reino de Álvarez ya q su objetivo era el arma más poderosa de fairy tail "lumen history"- algunos preguntaron x esa arma pero el maestro les dijo q les hablaría más tarde sobre eso.

-Tras la disolución del gremio fui al reino de Álvarez y negociar con su rey, pero para mi sorpresa el q gobernaba ese reino era zeref- todos estábamos con la boca abierta- tras hablar con él me dijo q tomaría x la fuerza lumen history y q no había nada q hacer para detenerlo. Me encerró en su calabozo y me tuvo como su prisionero durante estos 6 años, pero hace un par de meses me libero diciéndome q pronto tendría lo q deseaba hace tiempo y no me dio ninguna explicación.

-Mi primera impresión era q consiguió a lumen history pero a llegar al gremio, lo encontré seguía en el mismo lugar.

Tras la explicación del maestro todos empezaron con la fiesta y la vida a fairy tail había regresado; pasaron las semanas y empezamos con los trabajos de reparación al gremio, yo aún esperaba la llegada de natsu pero él no aparecía, en cada misión intentábamos conseguir información sobre su paradero, pero nadie sabía nada.

Se q está bien no sé cómo explicarlo pero es algo q me lo dice mi corazón, escucho la pueta abrirse detrás de mí y veo a levy acercarse.

 **FIN DEL POV**

-Luchan q haces aquí afuera con este frio

-solo salí a refrescarme, no te preocupes levy

-sigues pesando en ello no es así?

-para q mentirte si me conoces bien

\- no te preocupes se q regresaran

-quisiera creerte levy, pero ya pasaron 7 años- bajo su mirada para q no la viera llorar

No le gustaba ver llorar a su amiga y vio algo en el cielo q le ayudaría a alegrarla- mira luchan

Lucy se secó las lágrimas con su chaqueta, vio donde apuntaba el dedo de su amiga- una estrella fugaz

-x q no pides un deseo

-sabes levi ya no soy una niña, pero gracias por intentarlo

-está bien luchan, te estaré esperando dentro del gremio- y se fue

Lucy decidió q ya era hora de entrar al gremio, pero se dio la vuelta y mirando la estrella fugaz pidió des el fondo de su corazón-"por favor quiero q regresan a mi lado".

Empezó a caminar hacia el gremio, no sin antes notar q esa estrella fugaz se hacía más grande-tal vez se estrelle x algún lugar cerca de aquí, pensó mientras se dirigía al gremio. Al entrar la algarabía seguía y ella se dispuso a compartir con sus amigos. Cuando se acercaba a felicitar a los cumpleañeros el techo se derrumbó le dio tiempo a proteger a los niños.

-Silver, nanami- grito con todas sus fuerzas gray

-no te preocupes están bien – le respondió lucy, el polvo empezó a desaparecer, la figura de un toro apareció protegiendo a los tres. Los niños corrieron a los brazos de sus padres.

-Gracias tauro-exclamo lucy mientras cerraba la puerta de su invocación

-estas bien luchan- pregunto levy x su amiga

-si- respondió ella mientras veía q es lo q había impactado en el gremio

-cuando sepa quién fue el responsable lo voy a matar- tronando sus dedos, gray se fue acercando al cráter, se asombró por ver lo q había en el cráter- no puede ser

-oye levi creo q nuestra estrella fugaz se….-no pudo terminar por reconocer lo q estaba postrado en el cráter, todo mal erido en chico de pelo rosa con su ropa rasgada por algún combate reciente-" **NATSUUUUUUUUU** "-Se escuchó en todo magnolia

 **CONTINUARA….**

…

Aclaraciones: en el siguiente cap. are las descripciones de los hijos de gray i la hija de gajjel, sin mas q decir me despido.


	2. LA IDENTIDAD DE END

Gracias x los comentarios y por la sugerencias, para responder a el finc si será NaLu; si más que decir aquí está el siguiente cap.

….

Cuando las primeras vigas empezaron a crujir, y el techo se desplomaba, la mayoría del gremio empezó a proteger a sus compañeros y seres queridos (caso de Gray y Gajeel), Charle y Lily salvaron a Wendy y Romeo, ya que iban a ser aplastados por el tejado. Pasado toda la conmoción, el silencio volvió a la noche; Charle y Lily sobrevolaban el lugar del impacto para ver que había pasado con Lucy y los niños.

Gajeel levanto el escombro q se encontraba sobre él. Y al comprobar que su familia estaba bien- Lily poder ver algo-pregunto a su exceed.

-No, el polvo es demasiado para ver algo- a su lado Charle tenía la cara sorprendida- que te sucede Charle- fue su pregunta

-Nada, fue su respuesta; pero estaba intranquila ya que lo que acababa de ocurrir lo había visto hace poco en una visión, y no lo conto a nadie para no asustarlos.

 **FLASH BACK**

El gremio estaba en calma ya que Erza calmo a todos con un buen par de golpes a los que iniciaron el pleito, Charle conversaba tranquilamente con Wendy sobre el miedo que daba Erza hasta que charle se quedó callada, varias imágenes vinieron a su mente; el techo cayéndose sobre Lucy, Silver y Nanami; Lucy llorando en una mazmorra abrazada a Happy; Wendy con una cara de terror al ver a Romeo ser atravesado por una lanza; y en el cráter de un volcán que empezaba a despertar, en el que habían tres personas que no pudo reconocer ya que las llamas eran tan intensas. Salió de su estupor ya que Wendy la estaba llamando desde hace rato.

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Gray se acercaba furioso hacia el hoyo tronándose sus dedos- cuando encuentre al responsable de esto lo…-sus palabras murieron al ver lo que impacto en el gremio- no puede ser verdad

Todos se acercaban al hoyo para averiguar qué es lo que pasaba- **NATSUUUUUU-** fue el grito que dio Lucy, todos se apresuraron a llegar al hoyo, aunque había un poco de polvo, se podía ver a un chico de pelo rosa, todo herido, su ropa estaba rasgada. Nadie podía creer lo que veían, no podían concebir que Natsu se encontrara en ese estado. Gray al salir de su asombro salto hacia el agujero y empezó a zarandear a Natsu.

-Maldita antorcha, despierta este no es el lugar para estar durmiendo, oye Natsu "maldita sea "despierta de una ve….-no pudo terminar ya que Erza lo había golpeado

-Ya cálmate Gray- fue la orden de Erza, mientras este se levantaba y se sobaba el golpe, Wendy llego donde Natsu y uso su magia sobre el para curarlo

-Natsuni- dijo romeo muy preocupado, pero recibió una palmada en su hombro por parte de su padre

-No te preocupes, él siempre sabe cómo salir de esta- afirmaba con seguridad Macao

El maestro llego donde Wendy- como se encuentra – pregunto

-está respondiendo bien, pero no sé cuándo desp…- Wendy empezó a llorar –mire maestro

Makarov empezó a llorar por la misma razón que Wendy, los ojos de Natsu se movieron, y pasado unos 10 segundos Natsu abrió por completo sus ojos, todo el gremio salto de alegría, Wendy y Lucy se abalanzaron sobre el para abrazarlo, Gray estaba contento de verlo pero no iba a expresarlo. Erza se le acercó y le abrazo con fuerza haciendo que la cabeza de Natsu golpeara su armadura.

-Natsu- todos hicieron silencio ante las palabras del maestro-bienvenido a casa

Todos empezaron a recibir a Natsu con alegría; pero la felicidad fue interrumpida, nadie podía moverse, se sentía una presencia de magia muy poderosa. Gray, Erza, Makarov y Lucy buscaban a la persona responsable se ese poder.

-Cúbranse-grito Natsu, pero nadie se movía por el miedo que sentían; Natsu salto hacia el techo destrozado- Mōdo Raienryū- tras decirlo, el cuerpo de Natsu se cubrió de llamas y electricidad, todos miraron en la misma dirección de Natsu; aunque la noche era obscura, dela nada empezó aparecer una esfera de energía oscura-Guren Bakuenjin-grito Natsu, de sus manos lanzo un torrente de llamas y electricidad con forma de espada que avanzaba en una forma espiral. Los ataques colisionaron y ambos se destruyeron, pero la onda de choque eran tan fuerte que la tierra tembló e hizo que Natsu cayera y volviera hacer un agujero, al fin todos salieron de su asombro y fueron a ayudar a Natsu, pero este salió del hoyo pero se arrodillo por el mareo que le dio.

-Maldición- grito frustrado Natsu, ya que otra esfera se acercaba, y si desidia atacar desde la posición que se encontraba, sus amigos no iban a salir ilesos.

-NATSSSUU- se escuchaba una voz chillona de alguien que lo llamaba- donde estas-volvió a insistir la misma voz

-HAPPYYYY-grito Natsu, el exceed azul apareció sobrevolando el gremio

\- no te preocupes, ya la escondí no podrá en…

Pero Natsu lo interrumpió-bloquea ese ataque Happy-nadie podía creer, lo que acababa de decir Natsu, varios empezaron a recriminarlo. Mientras esto sucedía cerca de Happy paso una esfera de energía, y este utilizo su Makkusu Supīdo; y en poco tiempo llegó al techo del gremio

-¡quítate de ahí Happy!- le gritaban todo el gremio

-Gurētobaria no kasai- dijo Happy y todo su cuerpo brillo, y de un momento a otro el gremio estaba cubierto por una barrera de fuego, la esfera oscura choco con la barrera pero no se destruyó-Natsu, no podre aguantar por mucho tiempo-dijo Happy, mientras en su barrar se veía grietas

Natsu empezó a desenvolver la venda que cubría su brazo derecho, en este había la imagen de un dragón- Mōdo Enryūō- fueron las palabras de Natsu, en su cuerpo aparecieron escamas de dragón y su cuerpo se cubrió de un fuego rojizo, que empezó a derretir y a incinerar todo lo que estaba en un radio de 50mtrs. Todos se protegían de las intensas llamas-Happy quita tu barrara. Fue la orden de Natsu.

El exceed azul hizo desaparecer su barrera, al instante Natsu salió disparado hacia la esfera colisionando y destruyendo parte de ella, pero varias explosiones se hicieron presente en magnolia, ya que la esfera se fragmento causando daños en todo lugar. Makarov ordeno que una parte del gremio fuera a buscar un refugio para los civiles y la otra vaya rescatar a los que están en peligro. Todos se movilizaron a acepción de Gray, Juvia, Lucy, Makarov, Charle, Wendy, Gajeel, Levy, Lily, Erza, Silver; Nanami y Belno. Happy se cayó y Wendy empezó a curarlo.

Happy despertó- Chicos, es bueno volver a verlos- dijo con una sonrisa

-donde estaban todo este tiempo- le interrogo Wendy

-bueno es una larga histo…

Pero fue interrumpido por Erza- antes de eso, me gustaría con quien se está enfrentando Natsu

Las palabras que menciono Happy dejo helados a los que se encontraban presentes- con Zeref

-ustedes saben, quien es ese Zeref- fue la pregunta de Belno para los gemelos, pero estos respondieron negativamente.

-estas de broma, cierto Happy- fue la pregunta de Gray

-es verdad, Natsu esta….- pero fue interrumpido por la lucha que se generaba en el aire, donde Natsu envuelto en llamas rojizas y Zeref envuelto en un oscuro azulado; se impactaban con todo lo que tenían. Hasta qué la fuerza de su último ataque los mando fuera de la ciudad.

-lo siento, tengo que ir ayudar a Natsu- fueron las palabras de Happy y se fue en la dirección de Natsu

Erza llamo a Happy para que regresara, pero este no le hacía caso, tampoco a las llamadas que le hacía Charle. Gray, Erza, Lucy, Lily y Gajeel se encaminaron en la misma dirección de Happy.

Makarov no podía dejar de dar vueltas, mientras los niños preguntaban a sus padres sobre Zeref, Levy les conto todo sobre él.

-qué te pasa Wendy- juvia pregunto, al ver la expresión de temor de ella

-nada, me preguntaba, por qué Natsu no apareció en estos 7 años, además- Wendy miraba en la dirección donde se realizaba la lucha-está la cuestión de que está peleando con Zeref

-no te preocupes, seguro tendrá sus razones y….- pero Juvia fue interrumpida por su hija

-mama- la llamo mientras salía del agujero, pero Juvia noto que salía con algo de dificultad ya que en su mano sostenía algo- mira lo que encontré, tirado aquí abajo-todos se quedaron callados ya que lo que estaba agarrando Nanami era el libro de END.

…..

Afuera de la ciudad Natsu se encontraba herido y arrodillado ante Zeref-me decepcionas Natsu, pensé que tú serias el que podría cumplir mi deseo, pero al igual que el resto de los demonios, me fallaste

-yo no soy nada tuyo Zeref- dijo con furia, tomo una posición de ataque, arremetió contra Zeref, pero este lo esquivo fácilmente, quedando Natsu detrás de el unió sus manos- Hi akuma yajirushi (saeta de fuego demoniaca)-se formó una flecha de fuego que iba dirigido a Zeref, pero este lo bloque con su mano, sin necesidad de usar magia

-no podrás vencerme en el estado en que te encuentras-le dijo Zeref, pero Natsu ya no pudo sostenerse por más tiempo- adiós Natsu-lo dijo con tristeza, y apuntando con su mano derecha hacia Natsu lanzo su ataque- Harumagedon- Natsu no tenía ya fuerza para esquivar el ataque, en los últimos segundos Happy lo salvo- no escaparan, Kurai toraiaru- grito Zeref y del cielo empezaron a llover meteoritos, Happy apenas podía esquivarlos.

Un meteorito logro impactarles y los dos cayeron, Zeref se preparaba para acabarlos, pero fue congelado. Gray había llegado justo a tiempo- te has vuelto débil Natsu- le dijo mientras le tendía la mano

-es bueno volver a verte, cubo de hielo- le respondió, en eso llegaban los demás, pero no notaron que el hielo se rompía

-Setchi atsu - se escuchó, y todos a acepción de Natsu fueron atrapados en una magia de presión- la única manera de que los liberes, es que me derrotes

Natsu arremetió contra el-Shiranui Gata: Guren Hōō Ken-su cuerpo se cubrió de llamas y parecía una lanza, Zeref utilizo la misma magia pero en llamas oscuras, los dos impactaron pero Natsu fue más afectado x el ataque, la fuerza del impacto lo mando cerca de sus amigos- este es su fin, Shi no Nami-dijo, y de su cuerpo salió una onda oscura, Natsu se levantó se comió el poder de Zeref.

-Happy, protégelos- fue lo último que dijo Natsu y hubo una explosión, la magia que aprisionaba a Gray y a los demás, desapareció pero se sentía una magia muy poderosa aparte de Zeref, pero no sabían de quien era, ya que el polvo que se había levantado tras la explosión, no les permitía ver. Pero Gray conocía esa sensación, ya que era la misma de cuando paso lo de Deloria y lo de Tartaros. En ese lugar había aparecido un demonio, y lo más raro era que no podía sentir la magia de Natsu. La magia del demonio y Zeref colisionaban, Lucy tuvo que arrodillarse por la fuerza que sentía. Por un momento se calmó todo, pero las dos presencias que luchaban estaban incrementando su magia, parecía que sería el último ataque de ambos; las ataques colisionaron, el impacto hizo que la tierra temblara, se crearon en la superficie varias fisuras, la onda de choque mando a volar a todos a excepción de Erza y Gray. El polvo empezaba a disiparse, Gray y Erza no podían creer lo que veían, Zeref estaba todo herido y su brazo completamente destruido, pero eso no es lo que le llamo la atención a gray sino el aspecto de Natsu, ya que su pierna y brazo derecho tenían la forma de un dragón y en su espalda había una ala. Pero su asombro fue solo por un rato, ya que Natsu se desplomo, y su apariencia volvió a la normalidad. Gray socorrió a Natsu

-cuando despierte, dile que regresare por ella, el sabrá a quien me refiero- dijo Zeref y desapareció

Los demás llegaron al lugar y encontraron a Natsu inconsciente, preguntaron a Gray por lo sucedido, pero este no pudo responderles por el torbellino que había en su mente. Llegaron al gremio y Wendy se apresuró a dar auxilio a Natsu.

Una vez tranquilos y que el gremio se reuniera, abordaron a Happy con todo tipo de preguntas, este no sabía cómo responderles. En eso entro Charle con el libro de END

-chicos, encontramos esto en el lugar que cayo Natsu, creemos que es la razón por la que Zeref estaba aquí- dijo la exceed blanca

Gray le pidió el libro, ya que esta oportunidad no la iba a desperdiciar, depósito en el suelo el libro- Hyōma Zero no Hakyū- en su mano apareció un arco de hielo creado por su magia de devil slayer, cuando la flecha iba impactar el libro, este desapareció, Gray estaba furioso ya que Happy sostenía el libro.

-Happy que crees que haces- le recrimino gray

-lo siento pero no puedo permitir que destruyas este libro – fue la respuesta del exceed

-porque- pregunto tranquilamente el maestro

-porque yo se lo pedí- fue la respuesta de Natsu, que se encontraba repuesto

Happy se acercó a Natsu y le entrego el libro-Happy ve a traerla, nos iremos pronto-el exceed se fue del gremio, y todos estaban esperando una respuesta por parte Natsu a lo que estaba pasando. Gray se le acerco y agarrándole por la bufanda le pido explicaciones, Natsu lo ignoro y se acercó al maestro-maestro, quisiera pedirle que Fairy tail, no se meta en esta lucha- nadie podía creer lo que había dicho, sin más que decir Natsu se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse, pero fue detenido por Gray

-Qué significa esto Natsu, tu también te propusiste destruir a END, y ahora que tienes su libro no vas a hacerlo- le gritaba Gray

-simplemente porque no deseo morir aun- fue la respuesta tranquila de Natsu

-que tonterías esta diciendo, rápido entrégame ese li…- pero tuvo que callarse porque Natsu levanto un cuchillo que estaba en el piso y apuñalo el libro, lo que sucedió dejo a todos asombrados y con miedo, el hombro de Natsu empezó a sangrar

-cuando me fui a entrenar, descubrí la relación que tengo con Zeref - tras un silencio incomodo, Natsu prosiguió- la razón por la cual mi hombro está sangrando es porque apuñale este libro, y eso se debe a que los demonios de Zeref están conectados con sus libros. Yo soy el ultimo demonio de Zeref; soy END, Eterias Natsu Dragonell- todo el gremio quedo consternado. Happy llego y al notar la cara que tenía el gremio supo lo que había pasado.

-Natsu- dijo preocupado Happy

-estoy bien, vámonos-Natsu se dirigió a la puerta, pero fue detenido por Lucy que le abrazaba por detrás

-dime por favor que es una broma-no recibió respuesta de parte de el

El maestro se le acerco- Natsu necesitamos saber que les paso en estos 7 años- fue la orden que le dio

-Happy muéstrales, así podremos ir….-el cuerpo de Natsu estaba al límite y no pudo resistir; cayo desmayado, todos se acercaron para ayudarlo. Lo que quedaba de las puertas del gremio fueron abiertas y una niña de 7 años, de pelo rosa, con un vestido color lila y una bufanda que le cubría el cuello; llego corriendo hasta donde se encontraba postrado Natsu

-Happy que pasó- fue su pregunta, pero no espero la respuesta del exceed, y abrazando el cuerpo de Natsu, gritaba llorando- papa que te paso, ¡por favor despierta!

 **Continuara**

 **Bueno aquí dejo las descripciones de la nueva generación y nos vemos en el siguiente cap.**

 **NANMI FULBUSTER**

 **Padres: Gray y Juvia**

 **Edad: 7 años (es la mayor por 4 min)**

 **Personalidad: es arrogante, es muy competitiva en especial con Belno, es una maga devil slayer, aunque no lo demuestra siempre se preocupa por su pequeño hermano. Tiene el pelo lacio de color negro, sus ojos son de color azul, su más grade sueño es superar a Erza**

 **SILVER FULBUSTER**

 **Padres: Gray y Juvia**

 **Edad: 7 años**

 **Personalidad: es tranquilo, no le gusta estar involucrado en problemas, es un mago de agua y niebla, siempre intenta que su hermana no se meta en problemas pero sin éxitos, su pelo es alborotado y de color oscuro, sus ojos son negros. Su sueño es olvidar el habito de quitarse la ropa, que le inculco su padre en los entrenamientos.**

 **BELNO REDFOX**

 **Padres: Gajeel y Levy**

 **Edad: 7 años**

 **Personalidad: es terriblemente competitiva, le gusta sacar de sus casillas a Nanami, es una maga dragos slayer, su pelo se parece al de su madre pero en un tono negro azulado, tiene tachuelas como su padre en los brazos y orejas, sus ojos son de color chocolate. Su sueño es llagar a ser una gran maga como lo es Margine.**


	3. una nueva maga celestial

**HA PASADO TIEMPO DESDE MI ÚLTIMA ACTUALIZACION, PERO MAS VALE TARDE QUE FINAL DEL CAP ESTARA LA DESCRIPCION DE LA HIJA DE NATSU Y UNA PEQUEÑA ACLARACION SOBRE EL FINC. SIN MAS QUE DESIR COMENSENOS CON EL CAP.**

… **.**

Nadie en el gremio podía creer lo que acababan de escuchar. Algunos serraban sus ojos pensando que todo era un sueño, otros usaban magia para intentar despertarse. En el caso de Laxus tuvo que levantarse después de haber caído desde el segundo piso; y aun después de levantarse y ser ayudado por su grupo (en especial Freed, que no paraba de limpiarle el polvo que tenía), no podía creer que la niña que estaba frente a él; fuera la hija de Natsu; en la misma situación se encontraban los demás a acepción de Erza, Lucy y Gray, con la diferencia que la primera empezaba ventilarse y mesclar su vida con lo que acababa de oír; y en el caso de Lucy se arrodillo y empezaba a llorar, no podía reprimir su llanto , su corazón era destrozado cada vez que observa a la niña. Y en su mente, varios sentimientos aparecían para luego desaparecer en el mismo ínstate en que llegaron. Gray era el más sorprendido de todos, porque no se explicaba como Natsu (siendo como es), tenía una hija, Gray sintió que alguien le jalaba de su ropa, al darse la vuelta noto que era su hijo.

-Que pasa Silver- fue su pregunta

-tu ropa- fue su respuesta

Al notar en la fachas que estaba, se sobresaltó; pero eso fue solo un instante, ya que su piel se erizo al sentir un instinto asesino, se fue apartando lentamente con su hijo en sus brazos, ya que Erza se acercaba a Natsu con una aura oscura rodeándola y una espada en su mano derecha. Erza tenía ahora muchos motivos para querer matar a Natsu entre los cuales estaban:

Destruir el gremio

Haber desaparecido por tanto tiempo

Haber ocultado lo de su hija ( ya que se notaba que esa pequeña tenía la misma edad de Nanami)

Pero la principal razón, era el estado sentimental en que se encontraba Lucy (aunque ella no lo dijera, todos ya sabían los sentimientos de ella hacia Natsu)

Pero sus intenciones fueron paradas por la voz de Happy.

-No te preocupes Layla, solo se desmayó por el esfuerzo que hizo- Lucy dejo de llorar al escuchar el nombre de la niña, se limpió las pocas lagrimas que tenía; Natsu le había puesto el nombre de su madre, porque; mientras se hacia esa pregunta Happy continuo hablando- además el… esto…. – empezó a titubear el pequeño exceed

-¡por favor Happy dime ¡- le replico angustiada Layla

-Natsu uso su forma etarias- dejo al fin Happy después de un largo silencio

La cara de terror que tenía Layla, y las palabras de Happy confirmaban lo que algunos aun creían como mentira o broma de Natsu. Él era END el último demonio de Zeref.

Después de unos segundos que para todos fueron como horas, Layla rompió el silencio-Happy, necesitó que me ayudes a llevar a papá a un lugar más espacioso para crear la runa.

-Lo haría si pudiera, pero al usar Gurētobaria no kasai use toda la magia que tenía-fueron la palabras del exceed

-Ésta bien- Layla se fue acercando a Happy, puso una mano sobre su cabeza y esta empezó a brillar- esto será suficiente….

Pero el grito de Gray los detuvo-¡ESPEREN UN MOMENTO ¡que significa todo esto Happy.

-esto…. yo….-Happy temblaba de miedo

-está bien Happy, has lo que te dijo papá- fueron las palabras de Layla, mientras sacaba una tiza del bolsillo derecho de su vestido; y empezaba a dibujar algo alrededor de Natsu. Lisana que hasta ese momento se mantuvo en silencio, se acercó a Layla y la interrogo

-cómo es que sabes lo que le ordeno Natsu a Happy

-pronto lo sabrán- fue la respuesta de Layla, mientras seguía haciendo en su quehacer. Happy se puso detrás de la cabeza de Natsu; puso sus patas sobre su frente y dijo

-Gray, Erza ustedes siéntense detrás de mí y pongan una de sus manos en mis hombros; y los demás hagan ramificaciones de la misma manera- una vez que todos estaban conectados Happy dijo- Memori rinku-del cuerpo del exceed se cubrió de una luz dorada, que luego paso a todos los del gremio; Una vez que Happy pronuncio su hechizo todos parecían dormidos. Mientras tanto Layla había terminado de hacer el círculo mágico, volvía meter su mano a su bolsillo mientras decía

-por favor, ayúdame en este momento difícil- y en su mano sostenía una llave dorada- ¡ábrete puerta…..

….

Mientras el resto del gremio se encontraban en un espacio oscuro, que estaba lleno de varias imágenes que mostraban sucesos en los que estaba involucrado Natsu. El maestro fuel el primero en preguntar qué es lo que pasaba, a lo que Happy explico.

\- Memori rinku es un hechizo que me permite mostrar los recuerdos, con esto sabrán lo que nos pasó en estos 7 años-al decir esto el entorno en que estaban empezó a cambiar y todo se transformó en un bosque, Happy apunto con una de sus pata hacia abajo, todos dirigieron su mirada al lugar señalado y vieron a Natsu caminado con las manos un su nuca y a otro Happy a su lado. Todos se mantuvieron en silencio ya que querían saber qué es lo que ocurría.

 **RECUERDO N 1**

Happy volaba cerca de Natsu, y se sostenía con sus patas su barriga ya que desde hace 2 días no habían comido, y le reclamo

-Natsu cuando llegaremos, me muero de hambre

-cállate, ya debemos estar cerca del lugar que me mostro Igneel

\- lo mismo dijiste ase dos días y hasta ah…

Pero fue callado por la mano de Natsu, quiso replicar pero al notar el rostro de Natsu se preocupó.- Natsu que pasa

-Igneel, escucho la voz de Igneel

La reacción de Happy no se hizo esperar-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Natsu empezó a correr, llegaron a un pueblo destruido, pero no le importaba nada a Natsu, ya que quería encontrar a Igneel. Entraron a un edificio grande (que Happy le pareció una iglesia), pero una vez adentro; Natsu se arrodillo ya que sentía un inmenso dolor en su pecho, su cuerpo empezó a brillar y al instante apareció un dragón rojo frente a ellos.

-Igneel- fueron las palabras de Natsu antes de desmayarse.

 **FIN DEL RECUERDO**

Todo volvió a volverse negro

-que, que es lo que paso- pregunto Gray

-al no tener suficiente magia, no podre sostener por mucho tiempo el Memori rinku, solo podre mostrarles recuerdos importantes de estos 7 años-. Antes de que Gray pudiera decir algo más otro recuerdo apareció.

 **RECUERDO N 2**

-Qué significa esto Igneel-se veía a un Natsu comiendo un animal que había sido rostizado en fuego-que este lugar, y lo más importante como es que sigues vivo- esto último lo dijo con tristeza y alegría, ya que recordaba lo que había pasado hace meses

-la razón x que estoy vivo es gracias a este lugar- al ver que Natsu no le entendía, continuo- este lugar fue una vez un reino prospero, pero todo fue destruido en un día, ya que un joven fue maldecido por los dioses, ya que estudiaba un tema tabu. La maldición mato a todos, pero también dejo gran cantidad de magia alrededor. El día de la derrota de tártaros antes de desaparecer te deja parte de mi esencia en tu corazón, y como llegaste a este lugar, esa parte de mi empezó a recoger la magia al rededor y renací.

Natsu aún no entendía, hasta que se acordó de algo-y bien, y mi recompensa

-cual recompensa?

-la que me prometiste dar por robar el libro de END

Igneel se puso serio-esa es la razón por la que te pedí que vineras a este lugar, ven conmigo-

Igneel empezó a caminar por el pueblo, Natsu y Happy le siguieron en silencio.

-todo empezó en este mismo lugar, el chico que fue maldecido estudiaba un tema tabu, la resurrección de los muertos; ya que su hermano menor había muerto, y él quería traerlo devuelta a la vida.

Natsu empezó a darse cuenta- el chico maldito es Zeref- pregunto

Igneel asintió-al pasar del tiempo se dio cuenta sobre su maldición y como es que funcionaba; cuando apreciaba la vida, la gente a su alrededor moría. Y cuando renegaba de ella, todo se mantenía normal. Pronto se cansó de ver cómo la gente se hacía daño, y de que todas las personas que querían habían muerto; para dejar de su sufrir; creo a los demonios que eran denominados eterias, para que pudieran matarlo. Pero ninguno de ellos pudo cumplir su deseo- llegaron a un lugar que parecía un laboratorio, y había varias capsula y cada una tenia nombres, como Deloria, Tempesta, y otros demonios. Al final llegaron a la última capsula donde estaba escrito en tres filas END-al final creo al último demonio, me busco para que lo entrenara, yo me opuse ya que sabía los desastres que provocaron sus demonios y mi intención era destruir a ese demonio; me conto cuál era su deseo y acepte ayudarle, me mostro a END, que era no más un niño de alrededor de 10 años, me sorprendí; porque para crearlo había usado el cuerpo de su hermano menor.

Natsu no quería escuchar más, pero parecía que su mente se había desconectado de su cuerpo, e Igneel continuo-el año 777 no es la fecha en que los dragones desaparecieron, es la fecha en que tú naciste Natsu.

Natsu no pudiendo soportarlo más salió de ese lugar y empezó a destruir todo, paso un largo rato hasta que logro calmarse.

-Natsu- dijo preocupado Happy

-Igneel, que me pasara una vez que mate a Zeref-pregunto con un semblante serio

-muerto Zeref, todos los demonios que el creo, desaparecerán- fue su respuesta

-Happy regresa al gremio - llamo a su exceed-no deben involucrarse en esta guerra, diles que morí

El pequeño exceed se lanzó llorando sobre Natsu- ¡NO NO LO HARE, SOMOS UN GRUPO LO RECUERDAS ¡ESTARE SIEMPRE A TU LADO-. Natsu lo abrazo para calmarlo

 **FIN DEL RECUERDO**

 **RECUERDO N 3**

Empezó otro recuerdo donde se veía a Natsu en su Mōdo Enryūō, que se enfrentaba a Igneel, pero Natsu estaba mal erido, lo que provoco que no pudiera esquivar el siguiente ataque. Al despertarse, ya era de noche e Igneel estaba tumbado cerca de una hoguera, al acercarse noto el semblante de Igneel.

-Que sucede

\- que desde mañana te enseñare a controlar tu forma eteri…..

Pero fue interrumpido por Natsu- NO, cuando mate a Zeref será con mi forma humana.

Al día siguiente se despertó abruptamente por la presencia de una magia que él conocía- prepárate para la batalla que se nos avecina – le dijo Igneel

-Estoy encendido

 **FIN DEL RECUERDO**

 **RECUERDO N 4**

-NO, NO LO ACEPTO- grito Natsu

El lugar estaba todo destruido, había una persona encerrada en un círculo mágico, y Happy estaba escondido detrás de una casa

-pero ya sabes la verdad, lo que realmente le sucedió a él, además él es el único que te puede ayudar a controlar a la perfección tu Mōdo Enryūō- le dijo Igneel

Natsu no tenía nada para refutar a ese argumento. El círculo mágico desapareció y Natsu se acercó a la persona que estaba allí- tú y Zeref se irán conmigo, no dejare que ninguno de los 2 viva.

La persona que estaba sentada y con tono arrogante hablo- crees poder derrotarme, salamander

-Cloro que lo hare- dijo Natsu

\- empezaremos a entrenar mañana, es mejor que descanses-Le dijo la persona y se fue

Cuando empezaban a irse del lugar, Happy salió de su escondite y pidió a Igneel que le enseñara magia para poder ayudar a Natsu en las peleas. Igneel al ver la resolución en los ojos del exceed le dijo-espero que estés preparado-y Happy tembló.

Al día siguiente mientras Igneel enseñaba lo básico sobre la magia de fuego a Happy, Natsu se enfrentaba al hombre con todo su poder; arremetió contra el con su Hi akuma yajirushi, pero el hombre lo esquivo fácilmente quedando detrás de Natsu y le dio un golpe en su nuca- muy lento- le dijo

Esto enfureció a Natsu, hizo una finta y le dio con su loto carmesí, tras el impacto y que el polvo desapareciera, el hombre ya no estaba ahí- como te dije muy lento- le dio un golpe, que hizo que Natsu cayera y creara un agujero. Cuando se levantó se dio cuenta que estaba en una habitación que nunca había visto, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue encontrar una capsula funcionando y dentro de esta había una niña de alrededor de 5 años y al ver la base de la capsula había un libro con el nombre de ELALYLA y un cofre. El techo se derrumbó ya que Igneel había agrandado el agujero para poder bajar, por alguna extraña razón que no comprendió, Natsu destruyo todas las rocas que caían sobre la capsula. Después que todo el derrumbe ceso Igneel se sorprendió al saber de la existencia de otro demonio. El silencio fue cortado por las palabras del nuevo maestro de Natsu

-Y que es lo que aran con ese demonio- fue su pregunta

- _K_ aryū no Tekken- se acercó a la capsula y cuando iba a destruirla por completo, disminuyo el poder de su magia. Saco a la niña y la tapo con su chaleco.

-este seguro de esto Natsu- le pregunto Igneel

-sí, no sé cuáles eran los planes de Zeref para ella, pero, si la dejo aquí fue por alguna razón; además no sé por qué , pero sé que la conozco de algún lado- la niña despertó y las primeras la palabras que dijo fueron

-quien eres tu

Natsu por alguna razón y sin darse cuenta dijo- soy tu padre

 **Fin del recuerdo**

 **RECUERDO N 5**

 **N** atsu se enfrentaba a Igneel y a su nuevo maestro cuando, escucho que alguien le llamaba

-papá, papá: donde estas

Natsu se descuidó y no pudo esquivar el siguiente ataque y fue derribado por Igneel

-concéntrate Natsu- fue la orden de Igneel

-cállate, yo sé lo que hago- fue su respuesta. Layla se acercaba a su padre con un cangrejo que en su espalda llevaba un espejo

-mira ya puedo usar mi magia- dijo la pequeña

-Que bien y que es lo que ase-fue la pregunta de Natsu

-mira- le acercó al cangrejo- puedes ver la ubicación de cualquier persona y verla por este espejo, ven has la prueba-dijo Layla

Natsu se tardó más de media hora pensando a quien de sus amigos ver, hasta que se decidió por el maestro. Después de decirle al cangrejo el nombre, en el espejo apareció en maestro encadenado en un calabozo

-Pero qué demonios – grito Natsu, iba a seguir cuando noto que la puerta del calabozo se habría y por esta entraba Zeref. Los dos empezaban a hablar pero Natsu no escuchaba nada de lo que decían. Natsu no pudo controlarse y zarandeando al cangrejo le ordeno a gritos que le diera la ubicación de ese lugar, el cangrejo mostro un mapa y al echar solo un vistazo llamo a Happy

-vamos Happy-grito Natsu

-aye ser- Happy agarro a Natsu y se fueron volando, Layla estaba triste, pero sintió una mano en su cabeza

-no te preocupes yo los protegeré, le dijo el maestro de Natsu

 **Fin del recuerdo**

La imagen desaparecido, y todos se encontraban de nuevo en el gremio

-perdón, pero ya no tengo magia- dijo Happy

Pero nadie estaba dispuesto a hablar, ya que solo miraban a la pequeña niña, y recordaban que ella era una demonio. Pero lo que les sorprendió fue que una mujer estaba al lado de ella. Era una mujer bella vestida de enfermera tenía el pelo de color rosa y sus ojos eran de un verde claro, pero lo que les llamo la atención era que tenía unos cuernos parecidos a los de Aries.

-Listo Layla sama, logramos estabilizar a Natsu sama, y pude reforzar el sello- dijo la enfermera

-gracias Mei, puedes irte

\- fue un placer Layla sama- y desaparecido

-tu eres…..- dijo tartamudeando Wendy

-perdón, mi nombre es Layla dragoneel, y soy una maga celestial

Antes de que alguien dijera algo, lo que quedaba del gremio fue destruido y apareció un hombre

-Al fin te encuentro, mi rey estar satisfecho cuando te lleve ante el- dijo el hombre. Todos se posicionaron para atacarlo

\- malditos insectos, reconozcan su lugar- y tras chasquear sus dedos tos permanecieron congelados, no podían moverse. Natsu apenas se levanto

\- no te llevaras a mi hija- dijo

-crees que en tu estado puedas hacerme algo- desapareció y estaba detrás de Natsu- porque no simplemente te mueres-y con una espada que sostenía en su mano fue acercando hacia su cuello de Natsu. Todos veían horrorizados, e impotentes por no poder hacer nada.

El sujeto salió disparado y se impactó con una pared de la calle, y todos pudieron moverse y notaron a lado de Natsu había una mujer vestida como vaquera, y sostenía a Natsu

-esta vez yo te protegerá, papá. Dijo Layla mientras sostenía una llave dorada en su mano

 **CONTINUARA**

Bueno aquí está la descripción de Layla

 **NOMBRE:** **Layla dragoneel**

 **EDAD: 7 AÑOS**

 **PADRE: NATSU**

 **PERSONALIDAD:** ES CALMADA, PERO TIENE POCA PACIENCIA. SU PELO ES DE COLOR ROSA Y LELLEGA HASTA LOS HOMBROS, SUS OJOS SON DE COLO CHOCOLATA, ES MAGA CElESTIAL TIENE 12 LAVES DORADAS Y 4 DE GUSTA JUGAR CON SU HERMANO HAPPY Y SU SUEÑO ES SUPERAR A SU PADRE Y SU ABUELO

Antes de finalizar quería aclarar, que originalmente este fin iba a ser in crosswer, pero en la selección de anime no encontré el otro así que lo deje así, para los que se interesen por las llaves de Layla y de donde saque la idea el anime se llama etotoma. Sin más que de sir me despido. Hasta el siguiente cap.


	4. lagrimas del corazon

**NO TENGO EXCUSA POR NO HABER SUBIDO CAP. SOLO QUE NO ME LLEGABA LA BENDITA INSPIRACION, EN ESTA SEMANA TRATARE DE SUBIR EL SIGUIENTE CAP, SIN MAS QUE DECIR COMENCEMOS.**

 **-** Maldición- fue el grito de Gray al no poder mover su cuerpo; para todos en el gremio la espada acercándose al cuello de Natsu se veía muy lento, pero antes de que llegara.

-¡hirake! ¡Ushi no ichizoku, Muu!- fueron las palabras de Layla; el portador de la espada salió disparado hacia la calle por el golpe de una mujer que apareció de la nada. La magia que les retenía desapareció, y Wendy y Lucy fueron a socorrer a Natsu, que era sostenido por la mujer que apareció recientemente.

Layla se acercaba donde se encontraba Natsu- esta vez seré yo quien te proteja papá- Lucy noto que Layla sostenía una llave dorada

-Cómo es posible, que tengas una llave dorada- fueron las palabras de Lucy- se supone que Yukino y yo tengamos las 12 llaves del zodiaco

\- La razón es simple, ya que mis llaves son….- no pudo continuar ya que los escombros donde se estrelló el hombre, salieron disparados

Ryoku (que ese era su nombre) apenas podía ponerse de pie, la sangre brotaba de su nariz, boca y orejas, la espada que sostenía estaba completamente destrozada- MALDITA NIÑATA, COMO TE ATRAEVES ASERME ESTO- aunque estaba realmente enojado, en sus labios se formó una sonrisa- pero sabes, te devolveré con creces lo que acabas de hacerme- en un destello desapareció de la vista de todos y se encontraba detrás de Layla- y empezare ahora- su mano se recubrió de su magia, dándole forma de un cuchillo y lo iba dirigiendo hacia el corazón de Layla, pero antes de que la impactara , Muu apareció detrás de él, y sosteniéndolo por la nuca lo estrello de cara contra el piso, creando un pequeño cráter

Muu estaba con un aura oscura- NO PONDRAS TUS SUCIAS MANOS SOBRE LAYLA-SAMA- poco a poco se fue calmando, y al ver a Layla se lanzó sobre ella- ¡ahhh! Layla-sama tanto tiempo sin vernos- grito mientras la abrazaba; Layla intentaba zafarse del abrazo de Muu, pero esto era imposible

-¡Muu aléjate, no puedo respirar!- decía Layla que se estaba asfixiando, ya que su cara estaba enterrado en los pechos de Muu

Muu la libero un poco y acerco su rostro a la de Layla – porque Layla-sama, esto debe ser una prueba del destino para que estemos juntas; y lo que dicta el destino no se puede cambiar-lo dijo mientras se acercaba para besar a Layla, pero esta interpuso sus manos

-¡aléjate de mí, pervertida!- gritaba Layla, todos los del gremio tenían una gota resbalándoles, ya que se le hacía casi familiar esa escena, y Lucy se abrazaba ya que le daba escalofríos en pensar en Tauro

Pero este periodo pequeño de paz fue cortado, ya que Ryoku atravesó con su mano a Muu- lo siento Layla-sama, baje la guardia- dijo mientras desaparecía, Ryoku se disponía a atacar a Layla

-"no me dará tiempo para invocar otro espíritu"- pensó Layla

-Wáter make: koi Kiry- se escuchó y todo el gremio fue cubierto por una espesa niebla. Juvia reconoció esa magia y recién se dio cuento que sus hijos no estaban cerca de ella, Gray empezó a llamarlos pero no recibía ninguna respuesta.

Mientras tanto Ryoku estaba más que molesto, ya que le habían jodido su intento de matar a Layla, así que con un movimiento de su mano hizo desaparecer toda la niebla y vio a un niño cerca de Layla- creían que podrían escapar de mí?, tendrán que hacer algo mejor que esa patética niebla

-como esto- dijo Nanami que apareció en su frente- Ice Kishin Make: ken Sakura Jidan- en sus manos aparecieron espadas de hielo de color violeta, y empezó una sucesión de ataques que eran todos dirigidos al pecho de Ryoku, al finalizar su ataque, en el pecho de Ryoku había una flor de sakura de hielo que fue despareciendo lentamente- bajaste tu Guardia- fueron las palabras de Nanami

Ryoku se recuperó rápido de ese ataque e iba atacar a Nanami, pero fue impactado por una barra de hierro que lo mando al otro lado del gremio- lo siento pero yo seré la única que pateara el trasero de Nanami- dijo Belno mientras su mano volvía a la normalidad

-QUE DIJISTE- Grito Nanami

\- cálmate nee-san- intento persuadir Silver

Pero antes que Nanami le diera tiempo a responder a su hermano, Ryoku apareció enfrente de ellos con intenciones de matarlos- MALDITOS MOCOSOS NO DEJARE QUE SIGAN CON VIDA "MUERAN"-; Layla fue más rápida y logró salvar a los hermanos en el último segundo, Gray estaba realmente enojado e iba atacar a Ryoku, pero fue detenido por Natsu

-¡SUELTAME MALDITA FLAMA! VOY A MATR A ESE DESGRACIADO

-CALMATE GRAY- fue la orden de Natsu, pero este no le hacía caso- se lo fuertes que se volvieron estos 7 años, pero su poder no es suficiente para derrotar a este pilar, además – Natsu miro en la dirección de Juvia, y a su lado apareció Layla con otro espíritu; las dos cargaban a los gemelos. Juvia abrazo Nanami, iba abrazar a Silver pero este miraba con un sonrojo a Layla, una sonrisa se formó en Juvia el notar esto

-pilar – pregunto Wendy retomando la conversación

Natsu soltó a Gray- Zeref tiene a 13 pilares que son su guardia personal y reyes de una parte de Álvarez, su poder supera con creses a los magos santos, y…

-y?- pregunto el maestro

-y recientemente, el dios Serena se unió a los 13 pilares- dijo Natsu, todos se asustaron por la noticia. Ryoku estaba molesto por que lo estaban ignorando, incremento su magia, estaba decidido a destruir a todos los presentes; Layla con su espíritu se acercaron para luchar con el

-esta lista Inu- le pregunto Layla

(Inu era una niña de la misma estatura que Layla, su pelo y ojos eran de un color café; tenia orejas y una cola que le daban el aspecto de un can; vestía una solera de color marrón, con un bordado de flores que atravesaba la mitad de su pecho, unos shorts del mismo color y tenis blancos)- ¡ahhhh! Por qué me llamaste estaba a punto de hacer un buen trato con Nya por mi símbolo-dijo Inu con sus cachetes inflados

-Si me ayudas a derrotar a esa persona que está ahí, te daré el hueso más jugoso que te puedas imaginar- le dijo Layla

-Lo dices en serio- pregunto Inu con estrellas en sus ojos, al recibir la afirmación de Layla-bien lo venceré rápido-lo dijo con determinación

Ryoku ya estaba al límite y no podría sostenerse para una lucha larga, así que decidió ir directamente a por Layla- comprobare que tan fuerte te volviste desde la última vez que nos vimos, y espero que esta vez no corras- lo dijo para molestarla, pero Layla ni se inmuto

Al no ver reacción en ella la ataco, pero Inu se interpuso- no tocaras a Layla-sama- dijo mientras sostenía sus manos, y con un rápido movimiento de su pie logro darle con su rodilla en el estómago, al dejarlo sin aliento soltó sus manos y dando un salto lo golpeo con su pierna mandándolo lejos. Ryoku apenas pudo levantarse tras el impacto, escupía sangre por la boca e Inu apareció en frente de él

-puedo notar que mejoraste mucho, pero aun así los magos de tu estilo siempre tienen la misma debilidad- y desapareciendo de la vista de Inu, apareció en frente de Layla- y eso siempre les ha costado la vida- en su mano se había formado una espada y la acercaba a Layla

-Seishintekini: Fōmu kan-el cuerpo de Layla comenzó a brillar y su ropa se transformó igual a la que tenía Inu y de tuvo el ataque de Ryoku- es cierto que los magos celestiales tenemos la debilidad de quedar desprotegidos cuando nuestro espíritu lucha, pero con entrenamiento se puede pasar ese obstáculo, y el mago celestial puede luchar con su espíritu, como ahora- dijo Layla, mientras ella detenía a Ryoku, Inu apareció por debajo y le dio una patada mandándolo hacia arriba, y Layla hiso lo mismo, las 2 hicieron una sucesión de ataques que cada vez mandaba por los aires a Ryoku , cuando la gravedad hacia su trabajo de traer de vuelta a Ryoku, Layla e Inu aparecieron encima de él y le dieron una patada que lo hizo descender más rápido.

\- esta lista Inu- pregunto Layla, al recibir la afirmación de su espíritu, desde la posición en el cielo las 2 empezaron a girar y al unirse crearon un torbellino- Tensuga- gritaron las 2, e impactaron Ryoku y este quedo inconsciente.

La batalla al fin había terminado, Natsu fue a levantar a Layla, ya que por el esfuerzo se quedó sin magia- lo hiciste bien Layla- fueron sus palabras, Layla solo se limitó a sonreír y por el exceso de fuerza se quedó dormida. Todos empezaron a limpiar el destrozo que había en el gremio, y sin que se dé cuenta Natsu, Erza ya le había quitado a Layla. El maestro mando a todos para sus hogares, a excepción de Gajeel que llevo a Ryoku ante el concejo para que lo interroguen, Natsu ante esto reclamo ya que tenía que irse de inmediato, pero fue silenciado por Erza. Llevaron a un Natsu inconsciente a la enfermería, (o a lo que quedaba de ella); lo recostaron en una de las pocas camas que se salvó

-chicos, me quedare a cuidar las heridas de Natsu-san- les dijo Wendy

\- es mejor que te vayas a descansar, Wendy ya hiciste mucho por este baka- y dándole la espalda y viendo a los del gremio- bueno quien se ofrece para cuidar a Natsu

Lucy levanto su mano y todos estuvieron de acuerdo, la mayoría del gremio se fue para sus casas, a excepción de las mujeres que decidieron ir a Fairy Girls, ya que tenían la esperanza de que Layla despertara, y poder saber todo sobre ella. La noche era fresca, Natsu empezaba a despertar ya que sentía un aroma familiar, y que además le agradaba; al abrir completamente lo ojos, vio a Lucy durmiendo a su lado. Se sonrojo al verla dormir, y la zarandeo para poder despertarla.

\- oye Lucy, este no es un buen lugar para que duermas

-qué hora es – pregunto restregándose los ojos

-ya de be ser más de media noche- le dijo mientras inspeccionaba la habitación- donde esta Layla- pregunto alarmado

-no te preocupes, Erza se la llevo para Fairy Girls, creo que quería saber más de ella

A Natsu le preocupo esto, ya que si Layla no tenía cuidado con lo que decía, Erza no iba a tener compasión con él, de repente al aire se sintió pesado, Natsu giro hacia Lucy y la vio con una aura de tristeza, sabía lo que le pasaba e intento no tomar ese tema

-Y como te fue en estos 7 años-sin darse cuenta ya se había metido el solito en el problema

-por qué?- fue lo único que pregunto Lucy- porque te fuiste sin despedirte de frente, por QUE ME DEJASTE SOLA?- ESTO ULTIMO LO GRITO CON TODA LA CONGOJA DE ESOS 7 AÑOS

-Lucy-solo atino a decir Natsu

Ya no pudiendo soportar se abalanzo sobre Natsu, y empezó a golpearlo en pecho, esto no le causaba ningún daño en su cuerpo a Natsu, pero su alma se destruía por ver llorar a Lucy, y lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarla

-por no me llevaste contigo

Natsu solo le abrazaba con toda su fuerza- no quería perderte-le dijo, Lucy se calmó un poco-des pues de perder a Igneel, no quería perder a nadie más, no quería ver desaparecer a mis compañeros , pero por alguna razón que no entiendo, no quería perderte a ti, quiero volverme fuerte para poder protegerlos, pero en especial a ti.

Lucy se sorprendió, era un sueño o acaso Natsu se le había declarado- sabes lo que acabas de hacer- le pregunto

-No, tú también Lucy- Lucy no entendía que quiso decirle con eso- en estos 7 años solo pensaba en ti, y mi corazón me dolía, al principio cría que era una enfermedad, así que le pregunte a Igneel- la cara de Natsu se puco furiosa – y el solo se ríe en mi cara- e imitando la voz de Igneel- así que ya estás en esa edad, siento pena por la afortunada

El llanto de Lucy seso, y luego empezó a reírse, pero luego se puso seria y volvió a hacer la misma pregunta pero con otra intención- porque?

-que no me escuchaste me fui para…- pero fue silenciado por el dedo de Lucy

-No, Porque tú puedes ser sincero con tus sentimientos, pero yo no- esto último lo dijo muy cerca del rostro de Natsu

-Lu..Lucy-Natsu estaba sonrojado por la cercanía de Lucy. Lucy obligo a Natsu que se recostara y ella sin decirle nada lo beso, fue un beso lento, el primero para ambos; Lucy se alejab pero Natsu la retuvo y él fue el que inicio el siguiente, este fue más demandante, al fin se separaron por la falta de oxígeno, y Lucy se recostó en el pecho de Natsu

-Lucy que es lo que aca…- pero fue interrumpido por ella

-mañana hablaremos más tranquilos- le dijo Lucy entregándose al sueño, Natsu intento despertarla , pero sin éxito; también él estaba cansado, así que se fue entregando a su sueño , pero no sin antes abrazar del cuerpo de su compañera.

…

Mientras que en Fairy Girls, todo estaba calmado, ya que los intentos de Erza y de las demás de despertar a Layla fueron en vanos, así que decidieron dejar todas sus interrogantes para el día siguiente. El sol empezaba asomarse, y en la habitación en la que estaba Layla, esta se movía ya que tenía un sueño.

Ella se encontraba en una casa de campo que estaba rodeada de un inmenso bosque, dela casa salió un niño de pelo negro con un libro y se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol y se dispuso a leer, pero pasado un tiempo detuvo su lectura ya que del bosque venían 2 niños peleando, uno con el pelo rosa y el otro lo tenía de color blanco. El niño de pelo negro solo lo miro y volvió a su lectura, pero el de pelo blanco lanzo a su contrincante haciéndolo estrellar con el de pelo negro, y este sin decir nada también se unió a la pelea.

Ellos estaban tan ensimismados en su combate que no se dieron cuenta que una mujer se asurcaba a ellos, y como no escuchaban sus advertencias de un par de golpes los detuvo. Los tres con chichones se disculparon.

-Pero no es justo mama, yo también quiero aprender magia- se quejó el de pelo rosa

\- pero aun eres pequeño espera un par de años más, además ustedes son hermanos y como tales deberían ayudarse y no enfrentarse- le dijo

\- ya oíste a mama, tendrás que esperar unos años más, lagartija –le dijo el de pelo blanco y no pudiendo soportar la burla de su hermano se lanzó sobre él.

La mujer suspiro resignada, pero luego empezó a reír, su sonrisa era contagiosa e hizo que Layla también riera; la mujer se acercó a Layla, y luego de observarla dijo

-Parece que no me aran caso-Layla no sabía qué hacer, ya que por un momento creyó que la mujer se dirigía a ella. La mujer entro a su casa y los llamo para cenar, los niños dejaron de pelear y entraron a la carrera, Layla sintió una opresión en su pecho, e intento alcanzarlos pero todo empezó a volverse blanco y Layla despertó

-estas bien- escucho la voz de Wendy que estaba en la puerta

\- si no es nada, porque la pregunta Wendy- san- dijo Layla

\- es que estas llorando- Layla llevo su mano a su cara y en efecto las lágrimas caían de sus ojos, rápidamente se limpió, y luego de convencer a Wendy de que no se trataba de nada malo, fueron hacia Fairy Tail. Todos los del gremio ya estaban trabajando con la reparación del gremio.

\- buenos días – saludaron a los del gremio y estos hicieron lo mismo

\- donde está mi papa?- pregunto Layla

-ese fosforo debe seguir en la enfermería, y Lucy se debió desvelar cuidándolo, ve a despertarlos- dijo Gray que se encontraba semidesnudo reparando el techo

Layla se giró rápido, y corrió a la enfermería con Wendy

-es muy tímida, no crees?- le pregunto a Erza, pero esta le hizo notar sus fachas, gray se apresuró a buscar su ropa

\- nunca cambiaras – dijo Erza con una mano en su cabeza, todo parecía que había vuelto a la normalidad, pero todos se sobresaltaron al escuchar la voz de Wendy gritando

-¡LO SENTIMOS POR HABER INTERRUMPIDO!

 **CONTINUARA…..**


End file.
